Butterfly
by BishiGirl
Summary: Raven thinks about finding love, even if it is closer than it at first seems. Original, ne? lol. R&R Please. :


Butterfly  
  
hey! bishigirl here with a one-shot (i think) song fic to the Dance Dance Revoltion song Butterfly.  
  
And! To introduce my muse(s?) for this story, Hikaru and Chii!  
  
Hikaru: Hey there!  
  
Chii: Chii!  
  
Nicely put, now read!  
  
~~~  
  
Raven thinks about finding love, even if it is closer than it at first seems. Original, ne? lol.  
  
~~~  
  
-Ai ai ai  
  
ai ai ai  
  
ai ai ai  
  
Where's my samurai?-  
  
Raven sat on the roof deep in meditation. Or so it would seem. She was actually thinking. I guess you could call this a form of meditation, but I'm getting off topic. Raven was deep in thought about the rest of the titans. They were all paired up except her. Robin had Starfire, Beast Boy had Terra, even Cyborg had found a sweet young woman who loved him for him and not for his metal. Let's venture into Raven's mind, shall we?  
  
~Raven's PoV~  
  
-I've been searching for a man  
  
All across Japan  
  
Just to find, to find my samurai-  
  
'It's not fair! Why must I be doomed to live without love? Who could ever love cold, emotionless Raven?'  
  
-Someone who is strong  
  
But still a little shy  
  
Yes I need, I need my samurai-  
  
'Hm, who would be good for me, I wonder. Robin? He is a strong, determined leader, but much to...obsessive. Plus his love for Starfire is evident. You can see it in his eyes.'  
  
-Ai ai ai  
  
I'm your little butterfly  
  
Green, black and blue make the colors in the sky  
  
Ai ai ai  
  
I'm your little butterfly  
  
Green, black and blue make the colors in the sky-  
  
'Now what of Cyborg? He is certainly bold. Too bold. And he is extremely attatched to that girlfriend of his.'  
  
-I've been searching in the woods  
  
And high up on the hills  
  
Just to find, to find my samurai-  
  
'Who's left? Hm, Beast Boy. Nope. No one good.'  
  
Give it some thought  
  
'Shut up! Stupid cricket...Fine! Beast Boy, well, he's charming, makes way to many corny jokes, sets himself up for misfortune way to often...But he's not that bad.'  
  
-Someone who wont regret  
  
To keep me in his net  
  
Yes I need, I need my samurai-  
  
'Actually, he's pretty cool, but he'll never hear that from me. But he's with Terra, she's so much like him. How could he ever like me? Then again, his eyes don't sparkle quite as much as when he's with me'  
  
-Ai ai ai  
  
ai ai ai  
  
Where's my samurai?  
  
Ai ai ai  
  
ai ai ai  
  
ai ai ai  
  
Where's my samurai?-  
  
~Narrarators PoV~  
  
So it seems that Raven is second guessing herself. Raven slowly opens her eyes as a new presence makes itself known.  
  
-Ai ai ai  
  
I'm your little butterfly  
  
Green, black and blue make the colors in the sky  
  
Ai ai ai  
  
I'm your little butterfly  
  
Green, black and blue make the colors in the sky-  
  
"Hey, Rae, can I talk to you?" It is Beast Boy.  
  
"What do you want?" Raven asks in her cold, controlled monotone.  
  
"Well, see uh, me and Terra broke up. A while ago and uh, I was wondering if uh." Beast Boy stutters.  
  
-Ai ai ai  
  
I'm your little butterfly  
  
Green, black and blue make the colors in the sky  
  
Ai ai ai  
  
I'm your little butterfly  
  
Green, black and blue make the colors in the sky-  
  
"Wondering what?" Raven asks even though the answer is practically stuck up her nose. Not to mention, the insecurity was coming off of him in waves and his feelings did not go unoticed by the telepath.  
  
"Well uh, if you, uh." He stutters.  
  
-Ai ai ai  
  
ai ai ai  
  
ai ai ai  
  
Where's my samurai?  
  
Ai ai ai  
  
ai ai ai  
  
ai ai ai  
  
Where's my samurai?-  
  
'Screw this.' Raven thinks. Raven reaches over and grabs Beast Boy's chin. She draws him near and rests her lips on his in a tender yet passionate kiss. As she draws away, Beast Boy is frozen in shock.  
  
"Does that answer your question?"  
  
-Ai ai ai  
  
I'm your little butterfly  
  
Green, black and blue make the colors in the sky-  
  
~~~  
  
So, what's ya think? Please review! I'd love to know! Send flames, heck, I love recognition!!! lol. Obviously this was BB/Ra. lol.   
  
By the by, that little piece of fluff at the end was my very first time trying to write something so, for lack of a better word, mushy. lol.  
  
Hikaru: Bishigirl does not in any way own Teen Titans, me, or Chii here.  
  
Chii: Underpants. Thank you. Please.  
  
Eh, yeah...  
  
Ja ne! 


End file.
